Title and Registration
by IslaChristinaGrimes
Summary: Inspired by the Death Cab for Cutie song 'Title and Registration'


_The glove compartment is inaccurately named_

 _And everybody knows it_

 _So I'm proposing a swift orderly change_

Day one…

She was gone. He sat in his car in front of her building. He replayed their last conversation. This wasn't happening, but it was. He called her phone and she would pick up, then hang up when he spoke. After a few moments, she stops answering, the calls went straight to her voicemail. HE asked Sasha, Lori, hell he even asked Shane to call her. They did, and received the same response, though he did not feel they were being completely honest. He punched the steering wheel and felt a moment of instant relief.

' _Cause behind its door, there's nothing to keep my fingers warm_

 _And All I find are souvenirs from better times_

 _Before the gleam of your taillights fading east_

 _To find yourself a better life_

Day five…

Rick walked into his apartment. She was everywhere he looked. From the pillows, she had ordered and surprised him. In his fridge, she had changed, replaced, and restocked his fridge. No longer had it looked like a brand-new fridge on display. Instead she wanted him to practice healthy eating.

 _I was searching for some legal document_

 _As the rain beat down on the hood_

 _When I stumbled upon pictures I tried to forget_

 _And that's how this idea was drilled into my head_

Day seven…

Rick was in his bed staring at the ceiling. He looked to his right where the picture of he and Michonne were on the beach. She sat between his legs and after fake gagging a few times, Lori had taken their picture. While they all hung out at her place, a few days after, he stole the picture from her photo album. She was always accusing him of stealing it and he always deny it, and Michonne would ignore the conversation. Until one day she went out with the girls and got drunk and admitted it to Lori. He got out of the bed and took the picture from its hanging position and held it for a long time. Just staring at it. It was quite torturous, but he couldn't help himself. It was the only way he would see her. She deleted all her social media, changed her number. He would keep this picture

 _'Cause it's too important to stay the way it's been_

 _There's no blame for how our love did slowly fade_

 _And now that it's gone, it's like it wasn't there at all_

 _And here I rest where disappointment and regret collide_

 _Lying awake at night_

Week two…

Maybe this was how it is supposed to be. Maybe they were not destined to be together. Walking pass the island, he saw a gleam from the sunlight. Rick walked toward it and noticed it was Michonne's signature 'M' necklace he bought her when the celebrated their first valentine together. It was then he cried. That night the tears fell to its respective sides. HE did not even bother to wipe them away as he did earlier. Shane was always barking in his ear about how it's been long enough, "She's moved on man, why can't you? Haven't you seen all these fish in the sea" and Daryl is quick to step in, shoving Shane and telling him to fuck off. Shane throws his hands up, signally his surrender as he shrugs. Rick just focuses on the paperwork on his desk.

 _'Cause it's too important to stay the way it's been_

 _There's no blame for how our love did slowly fade_

 _And now that it's gone, it's like it wasn't there at all_

 _And here I rest where disappointment and regret collide_

 _Lying awake at night_

Month five…

His friends removed everything that was her from the house, but she was still there. From his fridge being back to what it was a year ago. A few beers, some Chinese take-out and a dish Sasha sent over though Daryl. Her pictures were gone, but they were burned into his mind. Her smile, a reward he earned whenever he did something goofy, or endangering to himself, but he returned to her alive, harmed, but alive. Her laugh, her scent and her touch were still playing in his mind. Not as often as it was in the beginning of their break-up. He was lying awake that night, looking at the wall that used to hold their picture. Then he heard the doorbell…

"Rick?"

* * *

I hope you enjoy this. Please let me know if I should create a part two.

-Isla


End file.
